


Cut Scenes and Art

by Bad_Dreems, Mz_Mere (Gelasia_Kidd)



Series: Dreamer's End [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Decapitation, Digital Art, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dreems/pseuds/Bad_Dreems, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Mz_Mere
Summary: A collection of cut scenes and art from the Dreamer's End series. First chapter will be a table of contents. Chapter name will refer to what chapter it was removed from or not added to protect from spoilers.This will contain written scenes / outline work we couldn't fit into the series, art we couldn't add to the series in the process, early concepts of art that was added, and in the future, backlogging art that hasn't gotten made yet for prior releases.
Series: Dreamer's End [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962994
Kudos: 1





	1. Table of Contents

Welcome to this little adventure with me. This is going to be a place where we post many bits and bobs. I know waiting for the chapter releases can be no fun, so let's have some fun here!

Feel free to request concept sketches of things you'd like to see. I may or may not be able to complete them, but certainly don't mind entertaining requests.

Table of Contents:

  1. Book 3 cliffhanger movie. Original concept sketch and WIP dump and first edition of the video.  
-Format: Google drive/photos folder (400+ WIP sketches) , Youtube video.
  2. An early animated concept of Brainz. 




	2. Book 3: Book end animation work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the google photo link to all the WIP, though some are duplicates, and content that didn't get added and / or was removed. 
> 
> The video to the original edition with a few original scenes is here too

Google Photo [ image dump ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMb9Kv9CkJSF6Hmjwt29K6gd8ZDTFbGetU5_hzYpqtMlY9Uta2rSDsLJfhcTLgwkg/photo/AF1QipOOfWScaxjBfuAGKAXLcSn0G3aivVFbZY69AIL8?key=SWV4S2xqemlCSVJWQnNFaTNIVXZGaERXT0RzOTBR)

[ Original video](https://youtu.be/GzwKd2soazY) with some deleted scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest any prompts, like I said!


	3. Early animated concept of Brainz Spoiler: Ch 16 of Book 1 and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when I was trying to think of the various concepts for Brainz I created this design for funsies. There really isn't a -true- concept, but I wanted to be spooky and true to form in aesthetic, if not design


End file.
